Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple terminals with one or more base stations.
A terminal may generate data about the channel between a base station and the terminal. For example, a terminal may generate channel quality indicators (CQIs) and precoding matrix indicators (PMIs). This data may increase the downlink throughput to the terminal while reducing interference. As wireless communication systems become more complex, the amount of data generated by the terminal about the channel between the base station and the terminal continues to increase. Benefits may be realized by improvements related to the generation and transmission of channel quality indicators (CQIs).